Drunken Mistake
by PJOAAR5TMIHPDIA4599
Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23rd birthday things get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocents life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

5

Chapter 1

 **Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23** **rd** **birthday things get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocents life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. In order for this to work they're going to have to put on the best act of their lives. Will love prevail or will everything fail after their Drunken Mistake.**

 **Ally's POV**

"Come on Ally, you're turning 23 and you haven't gone clubbing yet. Please, please, please come it'll be fun. What's the worst that can happen?' said my overly excited best friend Trish De-la-Rosa.

"Really Trish, a lot can happen at a club, like guys trying to hit on me, getting drunk and going home with some random guy and losing my virginity, maybe get roofied and then raped, or get kidnapped, or get shot, stab-"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you right there. Yes, they can happen, but I'll be with you the whole time, plus Dez, Kira, Dallas, Cassidy, Carrie, Elliot, Gavin, and Jace will be there, come on we won't let anything bad happen to you, PLEASE! I can help you get ready, so can look super cute and sexy, yet still innocent. So what'd you say, will you go?"

"Why not, I mean how bad can it be right?"

Oh boy was I going to eat my words tomorrow.

~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~

When we got to the club we saw we had to wait in line so off we went. It wasn't a long line so we weren't complaining.

"Alright Ally ready to get your wild on?" asked Kira Starr, daughter of Jimmy Starr, owner and CEO of Starr Records where I hope to one day get signed.

"I guess, I am a little nervous though."

"Don't be, you'll be fine."

Yeah sure. I was wearing a black crop top that barely covered up my stomach ending right above my belly button, with a black skater skirt that ended at about mid thigh, with black 4 inch pumps. My hair was in loose curls falling down my back right past my shoulder blades. My makeup was sexy and bold. I had a dark smokey eye consisting of different shades of dark brown and burgundy, with a thin line of eyeliner and lots of mascara making my eyelashes look really long and thick. I was also wearing blood red lipstick with light pink blush. Trish said I didn't need foundation or concealer because I had 'flawless' skin, according to her at least. For my jewelry I was wearing medium size silver hoops and a silvery infinity ring necklace all being paired with a blood red clutch, which was the exact same shade as my lipstick. I have to admit I looked pretty hot, but I was nervous about how this night would turn out. (I'm not going to describe hot the others look, so just picture them in night club looks.)

~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~ Page Break ~

*5 min before meeting Austin*

I was sitting at the bar drinking my strawberry vodka shot and talking to Trish before Jace asked her to dance. I downed my shot and 4 others, when a blond haired man decided to casually occupy the seat Trish was sitting in just 5 minutes ago, and started talking to me. At this point it was almost midnight and let's just say we were anything but sober, judging by the amount of effort he was putting in sitting up right, so I wasn't surprised when he asked me to dance. I was obviously more than happy to comply, I mean who wouldn't , he was about 6'2 and was wearing a white button up shirt with a black jacket, black skinny jeans and white converse, he was wearing a necklace that said R5, which I'm assuming was a band **(BTW I love R5)** he liked and his hair looked really soft. We were dancing really close and it felt amazing, so I wasn't surprised when he turned me around and pulled me clos with my back to his front, or when he asked me if I wanted to go somewhere a little more private. What really surprised me was that I said yes while nodding my head.

*At Austin's hotel room*

We were making out and boy did it feel good, especially because this was my first kiss. I didn't realize our clothes were coming off until I was completely naked on my back with him hovering above me. He kissed me hard and then I felt him enter me, I felt a sharp pain that made me cry out a little, then nothing but pure pleasure. I felt my stomach knot knowing I was probably reaching my high. I felt him start to pant and he started to thrust in faster and harder, probably because he was about to feel his release as well, I couldn't help but moan every single time he came back into me. We came apart together feeling him cum inside of me. He pulled out and we feel asleep with him spooning me.

 **Austin's POV**

*The morning after*

Owww. I wake up with a splitting headache wondering what the hell happened last night. I sit up and that's when I realize I'm naked and there is this beautiful brunette next to me, also naked.

Fuck I really hope I used a condom. Groaning I get up and get dressed. I leave a note hoping that when she wakes up and reads it she'll be gone in time for nobody to find out she was here and that I had a one-night stand.

(Really short, I know, sorry not sorry, but its crucial to the story)

 **Ally's POV**

I groan waking up with a horrible headache. I look around and realize I don't where I'm at, realizing this I go to get up, but feel really sore in between my legs. That can only mean one thing I slept with some random dude and lost my virginity in a one-night stand. I started to cry because I wanted my first time to be special and instead it's all hazy because I was drunk. Once I clam down I look for my clothes and quickly dress and start looking for my shoes. Once I find them I go to grab my clutch when I notice a note lying on top of it.

Hey,

I left to get some coffee, it's about 9:30 right now, so I should be back by 11:30, anyway I had a great time last night, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please be gone by the time I come back, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I don't want this to be awkward for the both of us, because lets face it we were both extremely drunk. Anyways please be gone by the time I come back.

-Austin Moon

I look at the time and see that it's only 10:30, so that means I wont see him yet. I grab my cutch and walk out of the hotel room and out the hotel. I realize it was a really fancy hotel. Wow that was a really comfortable bed, I wish I could sleep in a bed that comfortable again, but I know I wont be sleeping in one of those beds ever again. Oh well, at least I have a bed, speaking of which, I need to get home before Trish starts freaking out wondering where I'm at and probably wondering where spent the night. Uggg I can't wait for that lecture. Note the sarcasm.

 **BTW this is my very first fanfiction that I ever write, so I don't know how well it's written. Reviews would be great to help me improve. I'm a Junior in high school taking AP English, so if this sounded to formal blame my English teacher for teaching me that way.**

 **~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23** **rd** **birthday things get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocents life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. In order for this to work they're going to have to put on the best act of their lives. Will love prevail or will everything fail after their Drunken Mistake.**

~ Two Months Later~

I slept with Austin Moon, I still couldn't believe it even after two months of it having have happened. When I had gotten home that morning I charged my phone because it had died right when I was about to check my messages, so I don't know if any of the messages I had were important. As soon as I saw the message from Trish I sighed with relief and realized that I wouldn't get a lecture because she didn't spend the night at home either. I was glad she wasn't home because if she had asked me what had happened last night I would have broken down and told her everything that had happened that night.

I was currently in my bathroom waiting for the timer to go off and hope that the test was negative, because right no I wouldn't be able to take care of a baby, I'm still in school, it is literally my senior year of college. I'm majoring in music composition and songwriting, plus I took some singing classes to improve my singing. If I am pregnant I don't know what I would do with school. Raising a baby is a lot of work and time consuming, not to mention it would be a lot of money for all of his or her necessities. I hear the timer go off, I let out a shaky breath and look at the test. POSITIVE. No. no, no, no, no uggg! Why is this happening to me! I think to myself. I throw down the test in anger and frustration and yell!

"Ahhhh, why is this happening to me?!"

"Ally are you alright? Is everything okay? Are you feeling okay? Are you sick?" asked my roommate and bestfriend Trish.

"Yeah, I'm fine Trish I just realized I forgot to do some shopping yesterday, for my monthly friend and I kinda need them so yeah" I replied.

"There should be some under the sink I bought some a few days ago, oh and you might want to hurry or you'll be late for work" she yelled as she left the house and went to work.

"Okay" I yelled back as I heard the door close.

I call into work sick and leave heading to the hotel in which everything happened. I juts really hope Austin is still there. I need to tell him before I go to the clinic later. I know it's cynical of me to tell him that he's going to be a dad if I'm just going to get rid of the baby, but I can't feel, but be a bitch if I don't tell him, I mean he has a right to know, doesn't he?"

~Time Skip~ At the hotel~

I could barely hear myself think over all of the screams coming form outside of the hotel. You could see the paparazzi, and a lot of Austin Moon fans, at least that's what I'm assuming, but judging from their posters that say 'I love you Austin' and shirts with his face plastered in the front I'm pretty sure they're his fans. As I was approaching the crowd, getting ready to fight my way through and try to get inside the hotel, I saw the back door open, and Lord behold, Austin Moon himself walks out, ducking behind trashcans and dumpsters to avoid being spotted and ambushed. My need to speak to him urges me towards him, picking up my pace, as to mot loose him. As soon as he realized I was following him, he stopped and turned around, analyzing every little thing about me. Maybe he remembered who I was.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" or maybe not.

"My name is Ally Dawson and two months ago we slept together." I told him getting straight to the point instead of beating around the bush **(is that the phrase I don't really know).**

Realization hit him and he snapped his fingers and told me this.

"I remember you, we had that drunken one-night stand! Now why are you following me, you were a one-night stand, just to make things clear. I don't do the whole relationship thing, especially not with someone like you."

Who did this jerk think he was!

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are you little-" I was cut off when he pushed me into a store and hid from the paparazzi, that obviously started looking for him as soon as they realized he had escaped through the back door. As soon as they were gone we got up from our hiding spot and looked at each other, then burst out laughing. As soon as we were done laughing I put on my serious face and got straight to business.

 **Austin's POV**

*Before he left the hotel*

There were so many screaming fans I didn't know if I would make it out of here still in tact, so instead of going through the front I went through the back deciding that I needed a little free time before I had to go back to the studio. Don't get me wrong I love my fans, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for them, but sometimes I feel like they're suffocating me. I had managed to escape through the back door hiding behind trashcans and dumpsters, when I was in he clear I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and started my walk to a Starbucks that was near the studio, when I felt someone following me. I didn't think much of it until I realized every twist and turn I made, that person made it too. I turned around to confront the person when I came face to face with a girl probably in her twenties. She looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where, so instead I opted for the usual questions.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?" I asked the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"My name is Ally Dawson and two months ago we slept together." she replied. I didn't know what she was talking about until I remember the morning I woke up naked with a beautiful brunette next to me. I snapped my fingers when I realization hit me and replied.

"I remember you, we had that drunken one-night stand! Now why are you following me, you were a one-night stand, just to make things clear. I don't do the whole relationship thing, especially not with someone like you." I could see the anger and rage in her eyes as soon as I finished the sentence.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are you little-" I cut her off by pushing her into the first store I saw after spotting paparazzi coming our way. As soon as they were gone we got up, looked at each other, then burst out in laughter. As soon as we were done laughing she put this serious look on her face and told me something I did not want to hear.

"Austin, I'm pregnant and it's yours."

WTF!


	3. Chapter 3

7

 **Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23** **rd** **birthday things get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocent's life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. In order for this to work they're going to have to put on the best act of their lives. Will love prevail or will everything fail after their Drunken Mistake.**

 **Disclaimer Disney channel owns everything except the plot line. I kinda forgot to put this in the first two chapters so my bad.**

Chapter 3

 **Ally's POV**

He had been staring at me for a while now, not saying a single word only opening and closing his mouth like a fish. I turned around ready to leave, to walk towards the clinic where I was hoping I could still make my appointment, when I felt him grab my arm and drag me back towards him. He looked at me and then towards my stomach, hoping that what I just said was just some sick joke.

"You're kidding right, this is just some sick joke, just so you can get some money, cuz if that's what this is, then I'm not giving you anything, and if you are pregnant, it is most definitely not mine, who knows who you've slept with just to get pregnant and pin it on me."

"I'm not a slut you dick!"

"Sure you aren't, cuz every girl just sleeps with random people for the hell of it."

"I was drunk you ass, and may I remind you that so were you and that you are the one who invited me to your hotel room."

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to come with me, and that doesn't mean you had to sleep with me."

"I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Yeah sure."

"Ugg forget this, if you don't believe me then fine have it your way, but maybe this will ease your mind." I thrust the test results I got from the doctor a few weeks ago, saying that I was pregnant, but me being me decided to pee on a stick just to check if the doctor had been right, as you can obviously tell she was. I was about to walk away, when I turned towards him and told him, "I wasn't going to tell you, ya know, I was just going you take care of the problem by myself, but I didn't want to feel like a total bitch for not telling you. Oh and by the way, you're the first and only guy I've ever slept with, so yeah" and with that I left and walked towards the clinic.

~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~A&A~

Damn it, I missed my appointment and I can't get another one until next week because apparently the doctor needs a 'break' from her job. Damn Austin Moon and damn my need to tell him. I was thinking of so many things I had to do that I didn't notice someone following me, much less pulling me into an alley. I heard a quick 'I'm sorry' before feeling a prick in my neck, then nothing but darkness.

 **Austin's POV**

I saw her leaving the abortion clinic, and I was really hoping that we weren't too late, I would never forgive myself if we were. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach, I'm not gonna lie I had been following her since she told me about her pregnancy, hoping she wasn't serious about killing an innocent life. As soon as I saw her walking towards an alley, I told my guards to grab her and prick her with the sedative we always carry just in case a fan gets a little too wild. Before she was pricked I mumbled a quick 'I'm sorry' then carried her bridal style into the SUV and driving all the way to my brand new mansion and then carrying her to my bedroom and then calling my family doctor if she could come over with a nurse and check if Ally and the baby were okay, assuming she was still pregnant. As soon as Vanessa and Laura got here, I left after protesting that I should be allowed to be in there as I might be the father of the baby to which Laura said 'it doesn't matter you're a guy and unless she says you can stay, which clearly she can't because she's unconscious, you can't stay. So leave!' With that said I sighed and reluctantly left the room and let them examine Ally.

 **Ally's POV**

I felt so light, kind of like I was floating, but then I felt the heaviness of my body again. I was laying down on a bed, that much in knew, I just didn't know where I was. I could hear some voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember before falling back into darkness was 'She's still pregnant Austin' 'Oh thank god, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I had been at fault for killing my own child.'

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night, because when I looked out the window it was completely dark. I panicked or a moment not knowing where I was until I remember hearing Austin's voice before passing out again, so I must be in Austin's hotel room, but it looks so different and all of the lights were out, which means that either the hotel is experiencing a black out or I'm at his house. How long have I been out? Am I wearing Austin's shirt and only his shirt?! Okay I really need to get out of here. I look around trying to see in the darkness. My eyes adjust and I'm able to find my stuff on a chair. I quickly change leaving Austin's shirt on because, why am I gonna lie, his shirt is really comfy. As I try to sneak out the door alarm goes off and I hear footsteps running down the steps, I was about to hide when I saw Austin leaning against the wall with his arms and legs with a stupid smirk on his face looking quite amused, may I add. He stepped away from the wall next to the door then turned to the wall and entered a code on a code pad on the wall next to the door. The alarm turned off, then turned to look at me.

"Did you seriously just try to leave without telling me?!" He asked me sounding a little mad, irritated and hurt. That last emotion confused me, but I completely forgot about it when I got a good look at him.

"Yes, I did because I'm not supposed to be here, so if you could just turn off your alarm so I can leave that would be greatly appreciated."

He looked at me really funny before saying 'No' then turning around and walking back to what I would assume is his room.

"Why the hell can't I leave?!"

"Because it's 4 am, and if you haven't noticed you're pregnant, with my child may I add, so no you can't leave, so if you'll just follow me I'll take you back to my room and we'll discuss this more in the morning, well later today, okay?"

"Okay." I replied reluctantly, then followed him back to the room I woke up in before saying a quick 'goodnight' then leaving me all alone. I don't know why, I think it was the hormones but, I started crying, like straight up bawling my eyes out. Again I heard footsteps, but this time they sounded more hurried then before and for some strange reason, I am seriously starting to hate these hormones, I started crying even harder. When Austin slammed the door open, it startled me making me jump and I cried even harder. He raced towards me and picked me up from the floor and placed me on his lap. He tried soothing me by whispering calming words into my ear and rocking me, I must've worked because I found myself starting to relax and my eyes slowly started to droop, I was suddenly very exhausted. When Austin felt that I was falling asleep he stood up and carried me to the bed, he tucked me in and was about to leave when I asked him to stay with me and he said 'of course'. I felt him slide in next to me and I snuggled up into his arms and rested my head on his chest letting the steady beating of his heart lull me back to sleep. That is by far the best sleep I've ever had.

 **Austin's POV**

I woke up to my alarms going off, I was pretty sure I knew who it was, but nonetheless I went downstairs in a sort of rush just to make my suspicions true, Ally was at the door trying to leave. I found all of this very amusing, so I leaned against the wall crossing my arms and legs just waiting for her to look at me. When she saw me she went even paler than she already is. I smirked at her and walked towards the key panel next to the door. I entered the code and then turned to looks at her.

"Did you seriously just try to leave without telling me?!" I asked her a little angry, irritated and hurt because she tried to leave, without telling me. I quickly shook off my emotions before she replied.

"Yes, I did because I'm not supposed to be here, so if you could just turn off your alarm so I can leave that would be greatly appreciated."

I looked at her really funny before saying 'No' then turning around and walking back to the guest room where I was currently residing as Ally was in my bedroom.

"Why the hell can't I leave?!"

"Because it's 4 am, and if you haven't noticed you're pregnant, with my child may I add, so no you can't leave, so if you'll just follow me I'll take you back to my room and we'll discuss this more in the morning, well later today, okay?" and yes I realize I just said the baby was MINE after practically yelling at her this morning telling her it wasn't mine at that she was a slut, in didn't exactly call her a slut, but it was what I implied. Anyway calling the baby mine made this all feel so much more real, I felt older and more mature, I mean I am 24, may not be old enough to get married and have a family, but I am totally ready for this new responsibility, I'm actually really excited about it.

"Okay." She replied rather reluctantly, I showed her to my room before saying a quick 'goodnight' before heading towards the music room, deciding I needed to relax a little before even thinking about going back to sleep, I had just turned the corner when I heard violent sobbing coming from Ally's room. I didn't even think twice before I started sprinting to her room twice as fast as when she set off the alarm, I threw open the door, and that made her cry even more, I'm guessing I probably scared her by throwing open the door. I didn't think twice either when I went to go pick her up and sat her on my lap whispering soothing words into her ear and rocking her on my lap. I'm assuming it started working because she started to relax and sag against me meaning she was getting pretty tired. I picked her up bridal style and laid her down in bed. I tucked her in and turned around and started walking out when I heard her ask me to stay, again I didn't think twice before saying 'of course' and laying down with her. As soon as she I laid down under the covers with her, she snuggled into my side and laid her head on my chest. I felt her breathing even out and eventually I fell asleep too. It was honestly the best night of sleep I've ever had.

 **I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I recently got Wi-Fi at home so now I can update from home as soon as I finish a chapter instead of having to wait to go to my aunt's house or at school or to the hospital to see my brother for me to be able to update, so yay!. Anyways Happy New Year guys 2016 brings new perspectives and brings my Paris trip closer. Anyways hope you guys had fun over Christmas and New Years and I promise to start uploading more often from now on, Bye guys.  
~Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

9

 **Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23rd birthday things get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocent's life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. In order for this to work they're going to have to put on the best act of their lives. Will love prevail or will everything fail after their Drunken Mistake.**

 **Disclaimer Disney channel owns all of the characters except for Rocky, R5 own him, other than that everything else is mine.**

*The morning after*

 **Austin's POV**

I woke up to the sun hitting me in the face, I went to turn around when a body stopped me and snuggled into me. For a minute there I was lost as to where I was and thought I had had another one-night stand, when I remembered what happened last night. I smiled looking at Ally, then gently place my hand on her growing stomach. There's a small bump, barely visibly unless you touch it or look really close, plus her stomach feels a little hard and I doubt she works out she doesn't look like the athletic type. I was rubbing her belly trying to think of ways to convince Ally to keep the baby, but then I mentally groaned when I thought of having to call my manager and tell him about what's going on so he can help me figure out a plan on what Ally and I can do so she isn't pegged as some slut or a gold digger, I know that would kill her and she would despise me even more than she already does. I slowly got up making sure I didn't wake her and closed the curtains, so she wouldn't wake up because of the sun, and walked out of the room. I went to my temporary room, picked up my phone and called Rocky. I told him about the situation and he said he was on his way over, and that this better be some joke.

 **Ally's POV**

I feel cold, so cold, one minute I was warm, then the next I'm cold, as if I was missing something. I don't know remember falling asleep again, but when I wake up I hear some noises coming from outside of the door. I quietly get out of bed and make my way towards the door. As I get closer I realize its Austin and some other person, male by the sound of their voice. It sounded like they were having a heated argument and y the sound of it, it was about me and the fact that I was pregnant. I could feel my eyes burn from the tears that wanted to escape. I was about to open the door to confront them about what they were talking about when someone opened it, from the outside, hitting me in the face hard with the doorknob hitting me right in my stomach. I yell in pain, having never felt a pain so unbearable before. It hurt so much. I was clutching my stomach in pain. I didn't know what was going on, I just know that it hurt so much. I heard someone yelling my name, but I couldn't really focus on it, because of the pain. I felt strong arms pick me up and then I felt like we were moving and really fast by the feeling. I felt myself being laid down then a car door closing, then another door opening and closing, then nothing, but darkness.

 **Austin's POV**

Rocky had just gotten here and he was looking at me hoping that I would start laughing in his face telling him that all of this was a joke, then pop open a beer and hang out in front of the couch and watch some football, but unfortunately that was not going to happen.

"Hey Rocky." I say a little nervous.

"'Hey Rocky' is all you can say after telling me to come over because you got some girl, a no body, pregnant!" he said quite angrily.

He started to walk up the steps I'm assuming to check the rooms looking for Ally. He wasn't going to bug her, well not as long as I can help it. I quickly ran up the steps stopping him from going into the master bedroom. He gave me an angry look when I did that,

"Austin move out of the way."

"No, Ally is asleep, and I won't have you waking her up."

"Austin move, I just want to talk to her."

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that. You're probably going to go in there, yell at her and demand she leave, while yelling at her that her little scheme of trying to get money out of me because of the baby isn't going to work."

"Austin, this woman is obviously trying to rope you into believing that she's pregnant with your baby. Stop being so naïve and tell her to leave."

"No Rocky, I do believe her, I don't know why, but I do believe her, and whether or not you want it she is staying."

Rocky pushed me out of the way and slammed the door open. I heard a scream of pain, and realized that it was Ally who yelled out.

"Ally!" I tried yelling her name, but she wouldn't focus on me, she was clutching her stomach in pain and had tears streaming down her face. She had a bruise growing on her face, from the door hitting her, but that wasn't my main concern, my main concern was the amount of blood coming out of her lower region. I was scared because that means that the baby could be hurt. I picked her up ignoring Rocky's yells running with her in my arms towards my car. I laid her down in the back seat and closed the door, I got into the driver's seat put my seatbelt on and floored it towards the nearest hospital. I was cursing the entire way there because even at my fastest speed it still took a little over 15 minutes to get there. I pull up to the emergency exit and park hazardously on the curb. I see doctors coming out in a rush to see what going on, when they see me carrying Ally, with a lot of blood on her they ask for a gurney and start asking me questions. I tell them that's she's 2 months pregnant and that I'm her boyfriend and the father of the baby. They ask me other questions that I can't answer, but I can't really think straight because Ally and the baby are in danger from what I hear the doctors saying, they have to take her into emergency surgery to try to save the her and the baby's life, because of the amount of blood she lost, they say it's going to be complicated and the baby might not survive. I put my head in my hands and lean forward, thinking that, if I had just used a condom Ally wouldn't be in surgery right now fighting for her life. I don't know how long I sat here for before a nurse came and told me that there were some complications and if it comes to it, I have to choose between the baby and Ally, the nurse said that since the pregnancy is still early that there isn't much they can do to save the baby's life, but they can try. I told to do everything they can to save both of them, I knew I was crying, but I didn't care I just wanted both of them to be fine. She nodded her head in sympathy then walked away.

"Austin!"

I turn around and see my mom and dad along with my little sister all running towards me, how they knew I was here, I didn't know, but I was glad they were I really needed my mom right now. As soon as she sees me she pulls me into a hug and I just cry into her shoulder. She pulls me away and smacks me.

"Owww. What the hell mom, what was that for?!"

"For getting a girl pregnant, how many times have I told you, to always use protection when you're with a girl Austin!" she whisper- yelled at me.

"I'm sorry okay mom, is that what you want to hear, I didn't know okay, I was at a bar, that's where we met. We had way too much to drink and then the next thing I know, its morning and we have nothing on."

She smacks me again. "That was for having sex while drunk, and this one" she smacks me again "is for getting drunk in the first place. How many times have I told you that drinking leads to nothing good?"

"Okay mom I get it you're mad, but can we please not do it here, they have ally in surgery and I'm waiting for somebody to come out and tell me how everything went. Wait how did you guys know I was here?"

"Oh so her name is Ally. Anyways, we stopped by the house and Rocky told us you were here, he said that you were fine, but the girl that you got pregnant was brought here because she was hit by the door, something like that anyways as soon as he finished we rushed over here to see if you were okay and if you needed anything."

"I'm okay mom I'm just really worried about Ally, when she first told me she was pregnant, I didn't believe her, but she gave me some test results she got from her doctor and the times coincide, so the baby has to be mine. She told me that she wasn't going to keep the baby, at first I thought she meant adoption, but as her words kept going through my mind, I figured she really meant she was going to get an abortion" que my mom and sister's gasp "anyway as soon as I realized that's what she meant I started to follow her." My mom smacks me again. I glare at her but continue "I saw her walking out of the clinic she looked mad, but I didn't think much of it, I just wanted to believe she did not just kill an innocent's life, we followed her until we saw her walking by an alley, I told my guards to grab her and prick her with the sedative, I always carry, she was out like a light, I took her home and asked Vanessa and Laura to check on her. They told me that she was still pregnant and that both she and the baby were fine. Later in the night Ally tried to escape the house, but thanks to the alarm system I had installed, she wasn't able to leave, she tried to argue with me, but I beat her and took her back to my room, I left her there thinking she was going to go back to sleep, but that wasn't the case, she started to cry and I panicked thinking she had been hurt, so I ran back and soothed her she fell asleep and I carried her to bed, I was about to leave when she asked me to stay, and I did. This morning I woke up and placed my hand on her belly and there was little bump, in my mind I was trying to come up with ways to try to convince Ally to keep the baby. A little after that I got up and called Rocky and told him what was going on, he rushed over and demanded to know what the hell was going on, I'm assuming he thought it was just a joke, but it wasn't. He ran up the stairs looking for Ally when he was about to reach the master bedroom I interceded him and we started arguing outside of the door. I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden Rocky is pushing me out of the way and slamming the door open. I heard a yell of pain and I knew it was Ally, I rushed her here and now I'm just waiting for someone to tell me what is going on." I finished telling them everything and they just sat there with a knowing look in their eyes I was about to ask them, what they were thinking when the doctor called out Ally's name.

"Ally Dawson." I walked up to the doctor my family behind me

"What's going on? How's Ally?"

"Ms. Dawson is fine, although the babies did suffer a lot, she and the babies are fine. I and sorry to say that she did however loose one of the babies."

"Did you just say babies, as in more than one?"

"Yes, I did, Ms. Dawson was pregnant with triplets, but unfortunately, the third baby was the one to take most of the impact and did not survive, by the way that third baby was a boy."

I couldn't breathe, I was going to 3 kids, but fate decided to take one away from me. I don't remember falling, but next thing I know I'm staring at the hospital ceiling with my family and the doctor all looking at me worry and concern written all over their faces. I tried to stand up, but was a little dizzy so I just laid back down. The doctor and my dad helped me sit up and the doctor said he would be back with some pain killers to help with the headache I had.

"I think I'm hallucinating"

"Why do you say that sweetie?"

"Because it looks like Kira Starr is coming this way and she looks beyond pissed."

They all turn to look where I'm staring and judging by their faces I know I am most certainly not hallucinating.

"Austin Moon! What the hell did you do to my best friend?!"

"What are you talking about Kira?"

"I am talking about Ally Dawson, I'm sitting at home working on some music when I get a call from the hospital saying that my best friend is in the hospital because some blond man claiming to be her boyfriend brought her in saying she was hurt and in surgery and that she had lost one of her babies! At first I thought she was punking me, but I still came because it sounded serious, so I come down here and ask the nurse to point me towards Ally when she says that I can go in after you. So want to tell me what the hell is going on!"

"You know Ally?"

"Of course I know Ally she is one of my best friends."

"That I did not know."

"Obviously, now tell me, that what the nurse on the phone said isn't true and that my best friend is not pregnant, especially if it's your child."

"Hey! What is wrong with having a child of mine?"

"You want to short version or the long version?"

"Enough of this fighting you two, and yes Kira Ally is pregnant, and yes my son is the father."

"This is not good, when did this even happen, the only time she could have gotten pregnant was if she was drunk and the only time she ever drank to the point where she was wasted was when we took her to the club 2 months ago, for her birthday." She said slowing down a little at the end.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys had sex that night, Austin what the hell, she was a virgin. Pretty sure she was way more wasted then you were, so why didn't you stop?"

"Honestly Kira, had I known what I was doing that night I would have stopped, but I couldn't, why because I was wasted, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Ally." With that I took the medicine the doctor must have left when we were arguing, got up and walked into Ally's room ignoring Kira and her deadly glare.

 **I didn't want to drag this chapter on more than I already did, so I'm stopping it here for now, and if you're wondering why I put Kira instead of Trish truth be told I don't know. I think it just fit better like this, I don't know. Anyways that's it for chapter 4, don't forget to follow and review, if you want a fast update. Later guys.  
~Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23rd birthday things get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocent's life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. In order for this to work they're going to have to put on the best act of their lives. Will love prevail or will everything fail after their Drunken Mistake.**

 **Disclaimer Disney channel owns all of the characters except for Rocky, R5 own him, other than that everything else is mine.**

Chapter 5

 **Ally's POV**

My head and face hurt, a lot. I didn't know where I was, I just know that there was an annoying beeping sound coming from my left, beeping at a normal rate and another beeping that was a little faster, although that one sounded like there were two beats instead of one. I knew I was waking up because of that, I thought it was just my alarm waking me up. I instantly shot up thinking I had to go to work, but that was a mistake because as soon as I did there was a shooting pain in my lower abdomen, making me cry out. I didn't notice until I was crying that there was someone in the room with me, and said person was trying to get me to lay down while calling or a doctor. Upon hearing this I open my eyes and take in my surroundings I was in a hospital and the person next to me was Austin. I didn't know what was going on or why I was here, but I wanted the pain to go away. I heard a doctor shouting to a nurse to give me a sedative then move me into the ICU because I was losing a lot of blood and they needed to give me a blood transfusion, then they were going to keep me there to monitor me and the babies to make sure that the surgery wouldn't open, making me bleed out. I kinda zoned out after that because I kept replaying one word in my head 'babies' I was going to have twins maybe more, because he didn't specify, that didn't matter because I was slowly drifting back into the world of darkness.

The next time I woke up I looked at the clock and realized it was late afternoon, and that Austin was still here next to me. He was asleep with a blanket draped over him, along with a girl a little younger than I am probably still in high school. They looked really similar, so I'm assuming this was Austin's sister, my question is why though? Why are they here and why am I in a hospital. I didn't realize I had been staring at them lost in thought when Austin opened his eyes and they landed on me. At first it was just a quick glance, so he closed his eyes again, but when he realized that I was awake, he shot up from the chair, scaring his sister in the process and came up to me asking me a million questions a minute.

"Austin! Shut. Up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Can I know why I'm here though?"

"Oh, yeah. You were at my house and Rocky opened, well more like slammed, the door open, you being the unlucky person were right behind it. The door effectively hit you in the face, hence the bruise" he gave me a mirror and yes, there was a bruise there "and the doorknob hit your abdomen, and that's mainly why you're here. You lost a lot of blood and you passed out from the pain. I brought you here and you went into surgery, they tried to save the all of the babies, but because one of them took all of the impact, he didn't survive, but the good thing is that you are fine and so are the other 2 babies."

"I lost one of the babies?"

"Yeah, it was a boy." He looked like he was going to cry and I didn't blame him because I was full on sobbing.

"Oh my god, I lost one of my babies, I know I said I wanted to get rid of them, but not like this, now I regret ever thinking that." I sobbed into my hands. I felt Austin pull me to him and I let him. I can't even begin to imagine how he feels, I mean I know I'm the one who was caring the child, but come on Austin was going to be a father to that child, and when he told me that it was a boy, he looked absolutely crushed. I knew that once I got out of this hospital I was going to take care of myself and if Austin wanted to be in the babies' life then he could, I wasn't going to force him into anything.

"Austin, as soon as I get out of here, I swear I'm going to take care of myself and the babies and if you want to be in their lives' you can."

"Yeah about that, Rocky kind of already told the press we've been dating in secret for a while now. They don't know you're pregnant, they do however know who you are, where you live, where you work, who you're friends are and they definitely know that you're in here."

I gave him a blank stare and he looked at me worriedly.

"Ally?"

I don't know what came over me, but right now I was seriously starting to regret my decision.

"What?" was all I could muster up.

"Yeah, sorry about that, they're not going to leave you alone now, so as soon as you're better you're coming to live with me."

"No." was all I said.

"What, why not?" he demanded

"Because I have a life, a job, a home. I have worked hard to get to where I am now, plus I'm still in school I'm supposed to graduate in the Spring, and now I can't because I'm going to be a mom by then and I won't have time to finish all of my assignments and take care of them at the same time. I just can't do it Austin, this is exactly why I wanted to get rid of them in the first place, I don't need this in my life right now."

"Are you serious right now?! After everything you just said about keeping the babies and stuff?!"

"Yes, I did because it's true, do you think I wanted this, my life was just beginning, and now it's partially over because I now have to raise two kids that I don't even want much less need in my life right now. You-" I was cut off by a searing pain in my lower abdomen, causing me to hunch over in pain clutching to my stomach, as if that was going to stop the pain. I heard Austin calling my name asking if I was okay. My machines started going off sounding many alarms causing nurses and doctors to come in to see what was going on. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctor was trying to get me to answer some questions, but I couldn't really focus on what he was saying. Until I heard the nurse frantically tell the doctor that my wound had opened up and that I was bleeding out. I was rushed to the ER where they put me under anesthesia and took me into surgery, where I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

6

 **Summary: Meet Ally Dawson, a shy independent girl, and Austin Moon, Miami's biggest heartthrob and superstar. When they meet on the night of Ally's 23** **rd** **birthday thins get a little too heated after drinking one too many shots. Now Ally's pregnant and she doesn't know what to do. Austin doesn't want to give up an innocents life, but Ally isn't ready to become a mom. In order for this to work they're going to have to put on the best show of their lives. Will love prevail or will everything fail after their Drunken Mistake.**

 **Disclaimer Disney channel owns all of the characters except for Rocky, R5 owns him, other than that everything else is mine. Unless you see something you recognize from anywhere else then that isn't mine either.**

 **Anyways onto chapter 6.**

 **Austin's POV**

It had been about an hour and a half since they took Ally into the surgery room. I didn't know what to think, everything had been going so well, then she got angry at me and I don't know what happened after that it was all a blur, all I know is that as soon as Ally is discharged from the hospital she is coming to live with me whether she wants to or not.

I had been in contact with Rocky, and he had been apologizing nonstop I was getting really sick and tired of it, but at the same time I understood why he was apologizing so much. I didn't know if I would be able to forgive him anytime soon, but for now I had to set it aside because the paparazzi were starting to ask questions and I didn't know how we were going to handle it, I just know that it was going to be a while before they let this go, if they ever let this go. For now my main concern was Ally.

As soon as I saw her doctor walk out I immediately stood up and rushed towards him wondering how Aly was going to be.

"Ally is perfectly fine Mr. Moon as are the twins we were lucky enough to have stopped the bleeding before it got to serious. However, we are going to keep her in the ICU just to monitor her and make sure her and the babies are perfectly fine. If you would like to see her we can go up now.

I was about to nod my head and say yes when an older man and woman came storming in demanding to see their daughter. I didn't think anything of it until I heard them say they were looking for Ally Dawson, their daughter. I instantly froze. I didn't know what to do, but Dr. Sloan knew exactly what to do, and walked over to them, introduced himself as Ally's doctor and explained her situation. He then proceeded to tell them how she lost one of her babies and then pointed to me explaining how I was the one to bring her in. I didn't want to be brought into their conversation, but it looks like I am as they were now walking towards me.

"Are you the young man who brought our daughter here?"

"Yes I am. My name is Austin Moon." I replied extending my arm for a handshake.

He shook my hand and replied. "My name is Lester Dawson and this is Ally's mom Penny Dawson."

"It's nice to meet you both." I replied while shaking Ally's mom's hand.

"We wanted to know more about why our daughter is here. The doctor only told us she was here after you brought her here heavily bleeding from her uterus, and that she had lost one of the babies because of it. We didn't even know she was pregnant, can you please explain everything to us. We're very worried about her."

"Uh well you see… how do I put this. I'm actually the father of the children." I said nervously.

"WHAT?!"

"Lester calm down! We knew Ally would eventually grow up, get a boyfriend, get married and settle down. Albeit it's not in that order, but we knew this day would eventually come, so calm down."

"Penny you can't just tell me to calm down. We just found out our daughter's pregnant and that this young man is the father. She didn't even tell us she was seeing anyone. She told she was going to wait until she finished with school and found a steady job before she started dating anyone,"

"With all due respect sir, I have more than enough money to financially support Ally and the babies. I'm going to help out as much as I can while Ally finishes up with school."

"I don't care if you have all the money in the world. What I want to know is how exactly you and my daughter met, when and where?"

"Uh well you see, funny story actually, we kind of met at a club, and had a one-night stand."

He was calm, too calm for a father to be after finding out that the man their daughter had a one-night stand with, and got her pregnant is standing right in front of him. I didn't realize his fist was flying towards my face until I felt the impact and fell towards the floor. I could see nurses bustling around, frantically calling for security as Ally's father continued to pelt fists into my face. I felt someone lift him off of me then someone asking me if I was okay. I dint know how to respond. I couldn't respond. The last thing I remember before falling into darkness was the doctor shouting for a gurney and my parents and sister frantically running towards me.

 **Ally's POV (bet you weren't expecting this huh)**

I woke up feeling really groggy and somewhat in pain. I didn't remember where I was, but I had a pretty good feeling I was in the ICU of the hospital. I moaned out because I felt too much pain in my lower abdomen. Nurses immediately came to see what was going on as my alarms were going haywire. They were trying to get me to relax, but honestly I couldn't I told them about the pain and they gave me morphine immediately calming my pain **(I know morphine doesn't take effect that fast, but for this story let's pretend it does. Okay? Okay.)** and subduing my moans of pain. I then felt a prick in my arm and fell into unconsciousness again.

When I woke up again my mother was at my side. I didn't know, if she knew I was pregnant, although my logical side was telling me she probably did now, but just to be safe I didn't bring it up. I groaned alerting her that I was awake.

"Ally, honey, how do feel? Are you in any pain? Do you want me to call the doctor? And why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Yup she knew.

"Well hi to you too mom. I feel okay, everything from my lower abdomen and down hurts, yes please and I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you, satisfied."

"Yes, I'll be right back, I'm going to go call the doctor, but as soon as he leaves we are talking young lady."

" Yes mom."

She left and came back with who I assume is my doctor and a nurse.

"Good afternoon Ms. Dawson how are you feeling right now?"

"Everything from my lower abdomen and down huts."

"Well lets check how the stiches look, shall we?"

My mom was escorted out by the nurse, then they proceeded to check my stiches.

"Well Ms. Dawson everything seems to be fine. The pain is normal as you are still a little swollen and you had an abortion, but other than that you are fine. We are going to keep you in the hospital for another week to monitor you, and if everything seems fine, then you are free to go. Although the young ma who brought you here might have to stay a little longer as he sustained some pretty serious injuries."

"Wait are you talking about Austin? What happened to him?"

"Your father gave him quite a beating we were able to restrain I'm before he could do any more damage, but for now he is currently unconscious in one of the rooms, where we are currently going to take you."

"My father hurt him?"

"Yes he did."

"Do you think I can see him? Austin that is."

"Of course, would you like your own room or would you like to be in the same room as Austin?"

"Can I be in the same room as him, I don't want to be in a room all by myself, it kinda freaks me out, especially being in a hospital."

"I know what you mean. This hospital does give you the creeps."

"I'll arrange for you to be in the same room as him, anything else Ms. Dawson?"

"Yeah can I get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

Dr. Sloan chuckled " Of course, I'll have them give you something light to eat, as soon as we get you settled into your new room. We don't want to give you anything heavy because it may be too much for your stomach right now and you might throw it up."

"That's all I'm asking for. Thank you Dr. Sloan."

" My pleasure Ms. Dawson. Now I must go as I have other patient to attend to, but ill be back to check on you once your settled in and again before I clock out or the night." With that said Dr. Sloan walked out.

 **Hey Guys sorry i haven't updated in like a week, but last week was finals and it was HORRIBLE good news i got an A in all of my classes except for my AP English class, but I'm hoping to change that this semester. Anyway i finished this chapter like last week, but i had another project to work on that's for school. Our school stated this Peer Counseling, where juniors and seniors go to freshmen classes during second period and encourage them to do better in school, join a sport etc. things like that. Anyway yeah, that is why i have not updated, plus this week was the start of second semester and it has been hectic especially because I'm pushing aside my essay for you guys, mainly because I'm writing chapter 7 right now.**

 **Anyways I want your opinion on my essay topic, should the penny be kept or abolished(eliminated, terminated)? Why or why not? Give both factual information and your own examples.**

 **~Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

8

 **7**

 **First things first, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN OVER 3 MONTHS, school has been hectic with AP tests and SBAC testing everything has been going crazy. I had to take 4 AP tests this year and once that passed the juniors have to take the SBAC and that has been driving everyone crazy. Anyway I hope you guys can forgive me. School ends on June 16** **th** **and I hope that after that I can update more often. Anyways onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Austin & Ally characters, nor do I own any other of the characters you might recognize.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Austin's POV (1 week later)**

I don't know how long I was out for the only thing I know is that y head hurt like a bi***. I heard the constant beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor, which meant I was probably hooked up to one and most likely had an IV in me. I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by the hospital lights. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light in the room and that's when I took in my surroundings. Ally was in the bed next to mine sound asleep. I looked for my phone and found it on the table next to my bed. I unlocked it and realized it was almost 5 in the morning, a week after the last day I remember seeing, strange that my phone was plugged in. I looked towards Ally and realized that her stomach had a small baby bump that was showing. I wanted to get up and put my hand on it, but I knew that would be invading her personal space and would probably make her uncomfortable.

Instead of going towards Ally I went to the restroom and when I came out I saw that Ally was now wide awake.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I told her.

"No, it's okay I woke up because I'm feeling a little hungry."

"Oh, do you want me to go get you some food?"

"No, it's okay, I'll call a nurse to bring me food. I don't want to be a burden on you."

"Ally you are not a burden, do you understand. You are pregnant with my children, and honesty I'm really excited to become a father. I'm also hoping that for the remainder of your pregnancy you'll consider staying with me at my house. It's only so I can help you with anything you need and take you to doctor's appointments whenever you have one. Will you stay with me?"

 **Ally's POV**

I had tears in my eyes, why I don't know. Austin had just asked me to live with him for the remainder of my pregnancy. Not only that he was excited to become a father. He was willing to put up with me. He wanted to be there through everything with me throughout this pregnancy. This whole time I thought he didn't care about his children, but I realize right now that he does care. Not being able to speak I simply nodded my head. He gave me a wide smile and hugged me.

"Can I touch your stomach?"

I laughed at his question and nodded my head.

He gently placed his hand on my swollen abdomen and rubbed soothing circles in a slow motion. It felt really good and was soothing me, slowly rocking me back to sleep. Before I could surrender to the sleep he moved his hand away and I sat up wondering if I had done something wrong. I looked at Austin and saw that he was smiling at his stomach and taking pictures with his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, do you mind I can stop I you want me to. I just want to make a photo album of my pregnancy. All of these pictures will go into an album along with any ultrasounds you get."

"No, I don't mind. I think the album is a good idea. Do you want to take a selfie to add to the album? I mean only if you want to, you don't have too, but I think this could be on of the first pictures in the album."

"Yeah I think that's a great idea."

We took the picture and looked at it. We were both smiling widely. I had my hands on my stomach with Austin's had above mine. We were both siting on the bed together. We looked happy, as if we were an actual couple that loved each other and couldn't wait for their baby to be born. As soon as I realized this my smile turned into a frown that did not go unnoticed by Austin.

"Hey, what's wrong? Does something hurt? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No, no. Nothing hurts, you did not hurt me, and no its okay I don't need a nurse. It's just that we look so happy like if we're an actual couple."

"I don't mean to be rude or blunt or anything, but you do realize that out in public we're going to have to pretend to be the happy couple that has known each other for years, and that the pregnancy is because we have been together for a long time, not just a one-night stand."

"Yeah I know, I just hope we don't regret this decision."

"Trust me, I want nothing more than the exact same thing."

 **Rocky's POV (You weren't expecting this were you)**

I didn't know how to react to what I was seeing right now. Austin was willing rubbing her belly, smiling at her, and it looked like she was enjoying it, because she looked to be about to fall asleep. I walked out before either of them could see or hear me. Maybe this plan wasn't going to be so hard. With the way they're acting right now, I have no doubt in my mind that the paparazzi will be easily fooled. Now if I could just get Austin alone to tell him that I scheduled a press conference after his next show here in Miami so he could tell the press about his relationship with Ally. I really hoped that would calm them down at least for a day or two, while we get Ally out of the hospital and back to the mansion without the hassle of having to get past the paparazzi and further hurting Ally and the babies.

I was walking towards the cafeteria when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi my name is Monica and I was wondering if this is Austin Moon's manager?"

"Yes, my name is Rocky and I am Austin's manager. What can I help you with today Miss Monica?"

"I was hoping to schedule an interview with him and is girlfriend about their relationship and her pregnancy."

"I don't think right now is the most appropriate time to schedule an interview with them right now, but when it is possible, I will give you a call back, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect Mr. Rocky, I will be expecting your call very soon."

And with that she hung up.

 **Austin's POV**

"I'm going to go talk to the doctor and see when we can get out of here. I'm sure this bed is very uncomfortable and plus this hospital room is so dull and boring, it need a little color. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll just be here reading."

I walked out the door with my IV machine still attached to my arm and made my way to the nurses station. After being yelled at for leaving my room, one of the nurses was able to take the IV out and placed a bandage on my arm, with that being done I asked her if she knew where Ally Dawson's doctor was. She told me that she was in her office and gave me directions as to how to get there. As soon as I got there I knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi, Dr. Sloane?"

"Yes, that's me, what can I help you with today Mr. Moon?"

"You know my name?"

"You are a very big celebrity Mr. Moon not to mention you became one of my patients when you passed out."

"Right. Anyways I was wondering when I would be able to take Ally home?"

"Well Mr. Moon you do realize Ally's condition was very severe and for that we need to keep her under observation for at least another 2 to 3 days."

"I was hoping you would tell me I could take her home today, but you're the doctor and you know what's best for her. I'll go tell her right now that she'll be able to leave in 3 days. Thank you Dr. Sloane."

"Austin I said we normally do, and we have. Ally has been under observation for the past 3 days. Whenever you guys are ready you can go home."

I jumped for joy and hugged Dr. Sloane, realizing what I was doing I quickly released her and apologized, then ran out the door and straight to Ally's room to tell her the good news.

As soon as I entered I wished I hadn't because staring right at me was my family and Ally looking like she was about to pass out.

"Mom, Dad what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you, is that a problem?"

"No, of course not, but why does Ally look like she's about to pass out?"

"Oh that, I may have asked her a few questions."

"What kind of questions mother?" I asked her angrily.

"I asked her why she was pinning her pregnancy on you, and if she was a gold digging little whore."

I was ready to blow a gasket.

"What the hell mom, why would you do something like that?"

"I did it because its true, those babies she is carrying are not yours Austin."

"Yes, they are mother, I believe Ally when she says I am the father to those children, and if you don't that's fine. I want you to be apart of their lives, but if you're going to be acting like this, then I want nothing to do with you."

"You're seriously going to push me away for some little skank, who I lying straight to your face?"

That was the last straw, I looked at my dad and he understood. He took my mother by the arm and dragged her out of the room. As soon as they were out of the room I ran to Ally.

"Hey, you're okay, don't listen to my mother, she's a psychotic bi***."

Ally giggled and that made me smile.

"Anyways before all of that drama started I was coming here to tell you that the doctor said we are now free to leave the confinements of this hospital."

Ally screamed with glee and gave me a really tight hug.

"OMG yes. I cant wait to leave this hell hole, wear actual clothes, eat actual food and sleep in a comfortable bed. Not to mention there is Netflix and Hulu at your house that show more interesting shows then this TV does."

Seeing her happy made me happy for some reason.

As I was signing our medical release papers and paying the bill Ally was inside the room changing into a pair of clothes that Trish brought her. As soon as she came out we went to my car and left the hospital on our way to OUR home.

 **Okay so I hope that is enough to feed your hunger at least until I am able to update again. Again I hope you guys can forgive me. Ciao.**

 **~Shadow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **So here is chapter 8 unfortunately I will not be able to update this today ( 6/30/16) because I am currently in Northern California for a conference, but I will upload this once I get home tomorrow, if I am able to finish it on time, which I should be able to because it's an 8 hour bus drive home, in which I have nothing to do, so yeah.** **Now I have not been getting a lot of reviews and that makes me sad, because it makes me feel like you guys don't really like my story anymore, so guys the more you review the faster I will upload new chapters I swear, Now onto chapter 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

 **Ally's POV**

It had been about 2 ½ months since the incident with the door and the baby and now, I've gotten to know Austin, thanks to all of the publicity. We have literally been on way too many fake dates and honestly I'm tired of them, I'm tired of having to pretend to smile like I'm so happy and in love, when in reality I'm miserable. I've been cooped up in this big house for way too long, the only times I'm allowed to leave the property its with Austin to another one of our "dates" or to go to a doctors appointment, in which if Austin has time, which he never does, he comes with me. As I think about everything going on in my life, I realize that today marks my official first trimester being over and done with. Hopefully at my next doctors appointment, in 2 weeks, I'll be able to find the genders of the babies, so I can start buying them everything they're going to need. I mean I can start now and just buy neutral colors, but I really want to be able to buy them each their own individual sets of clothes, so I'm able to tell them apart. Of course I'll probably be able to tell them apart once they're born and I'm able to distinguish them because of the one extra trait that one has, but the other doesn't. Honestly over these past few months I've slowly fallen in love with the idea of being a mom. I want to fell what it's like to be a mom, having to care for someone have them depend on you and rely on you. To take care and be there for them whenever they need me. I'm ready to be a mom, and I honestly feel like Austin is ready to be a dad. I just hope I'm not mistaken and see his true colors when the babies are born.

As soon as I finished thinking of everything Austin walked into the room, it was almost 10 o'clock at night and I was so ready to go to sleep. I was about to go upstairs when Austin called my name.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" Oh the those dreaded words no girl like to hear from their boyfriend, husband, or my case the father of my children.

"Uh yeah." I walked to the kitchen hoping he would follow me because now I was feeling a little hungry. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I had a strange feeling it had to do with his new tour that's been rumored, for this summer, which starts as soon as I'm about to enter my 3rd trimester.

 **Austin's POV**

As I followed Ally into the kitchen I thought of the best ways to approach the subject of my new tour.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You know my music is really important to me and its my career, my job and-" I was cut off my Ally speaking up.

"So the rumored tour is true, isn't it?" she said with tears in her eyes. I ran up to her and held her while she cried. I knew her hormones were starting to act up, but I still felt horrible for having to leave, especially because she would be entering her 3rd trimester and who knew if I would be here in time for her birth. I've heard that when a woman is pregnant with multiples they tend to go into labor early and I really want to be here for her when my kids are born, I want to be able to cut their umbilical cord and hold them after they've been delivered.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm so sorry Ally I tried to get out of it or at least go early and finish early so I'm here when you go into labor and we become parents."

"I know, you want to be here for them Austin, but like you said this is your career, your job and you need to do this."

"Ally I promise you I will be here the day they're born, we will get through this together."

"Okay."

"Ally Dawson, will you go on a date with me?" I silently asked her.

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Like on a real date or one filled with cameras that will get in my way and annoy me in order to show them how in love we are?"

"A real date, just you and me, no cameras, no fans, no nothing, well hopefully nothing of that."

"Then in that case, yes I will, but I have to ask, what made you change your mind about me?"

"Everything about you, everything you do, how you're not afraid to be yourself."

"Thank you, that honestly means a lot to me."

I just looked at her and smiled, then my eyes slowly drifted from her eyes to her lips, just as I was about to lean in, she pulled away from me, saying she was going to sleep.

I bid her goodnight and let her leave. As I watched her walk I thought back to everything we've been through from me finding out she was pregnant to where we are now. I've slowly, but surely started to fall for her along the way, I know I'm not in love with her, well not yet at least, but I know that y the time the babies were born I'll be so in love with her, that if she doesn't love me back I don't know what I'll do, how I'll be able to survive without being next to her every morning and night. Waking up next to her and going to sleep with her, just overall being with her as much as I can. Getting home and just watching her waiting for me to get home, I've never felt this way about anyone so I know for a fact, that if she ever decides to leave me, I'll be heartbroken, and I don't know if I'll be able to get over her.

I headed up to my room, showered and changed. I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I kept thinking of Ally's reaction to me going on tour. She didn't take it as bad as I thought she would and that was starting to worry me. I've really gotten to know Ally these past couple of months and I know for a fact that that is not the way she should have reacted to me going on tour and missing a really big part of her pregnancy. I know touring was fun and I loved meeting all of my fans and touring wasn't really a problem when I was alone and didn't have anyone who relied on me to be home in case of an emergency, but now I had Ally and my children to think about, I knew I wasn't going to be able to enjoy myself knowing that anything could happen to Ally and I might not even be in the country. If she did go into labor early and I missed the birth of my children I would never forgive myself and I doubt Ally would ever forgive me either especially because I promised her I would be there he day they were born. I would not disappoint Ally and I will be there for their births even if I have to break a few laws to do so.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep anytime soon, so I decided to go to the music room, which happened to be close to Ally's. As I approached the music room I heard one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard, but the song didn't sound familiar so it must have been an original, someone must have written it. I thought of who it could be when it occurred to me that Ally was the only one her tonight. I didn't know she could sing, much less write songs! I was honestly surprised, she had such a beautiful voice. I was lured to it, it captivated me and entranced me. I didn't mean to disturb her, but I leaned to far into the door and fell in.

 **Ally's POV**

I walked away from Austin and headed up to my room, as soon as I heard Austin's shower turn on, I walked out of my room and went to the music room. I was looking at all of the instruments around the room, and honestly it was all amazing, I knew how to play all of these instruments thanks to my dad, he owns a music store here in Miami, and honestly music is my biggest passion. As I looked at all of the different instruments my main focus never strayed form the black grand baby piano that was sitting in the middle of the room. I walked towards it and played a few keys, then did something hadn't done in months I played, played and played. I couldn't stop it was like I was in a trance, music is my passion. Next thing I know I'm playing a familiar tune, one I hadn't heard in a while. This song was one of the first ones I wrote, but never played it because of my stage fright. I started to sing the familiar lyrics that once brought me comfort.

 **Stronger- Kelly Clarkson**

 _You know the bed feels warmer_

 _Sleeping here alone_

 _You know I dream in color_

 _And do the things I want_

 _You think you got the best of me_

 _Think you've had the last laugh_

 _Bet you think that everything good is gone_

 _Think you left me broken down_

 _Think that I'd come running back_

 _Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead_

 _Wrong_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you make a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,_

 _Stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _You heard that I was starting over with_

 _Someone new_

 _They told you I was moving on over you_

 _You didn't think that id come back_

 _Id come back swinging_

 _You try to break me, but you see_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

 _Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

 _Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

 _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

 _In the end..._

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

 _Footsteps even lighter_

 _Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

I feel tears form in my eyes. I remember everything I went through when I was younger. I was constantly bullied for being smart and didn't have any friends until the day I met Trish, we became best friends and I didn't feel alone anymore, I was still bullied, but she was able to help me, she protected me when I needed her. Getting to college I started fresh, I was able to date a few guys and go to college parties and just have fun, at school is where I met the rest of them and we all became great friends. They all protected me especially after a close encounter with something I'd rather not remember or think about.

Just as I'm about to get up and go back to my room, I hear the door slam open and see Austin fall to the floor. I get up and rush to him, checking him for wounds as soon as he's in my arms. When I see his red cheeks I start to laugh. I get up and offer him my hand, which he accepts and gets up. He stares at me for a while before I realize how tired I am and yawn really loud. I go to leave the room, with him gaping at me. I exit the music room and walk towards my room, as soon as I'm in my bed I lay down and fall asleep within minutes, dreaming of the dreadful night I had to live through in college.


	9. Chapter 9

13

 **Okay I swear I meant to update when I updated my other story, but things are a little hectic right now. I just got THE envelope in the mail today for school, and it's scary because I'm going to officially be a SENIOR in HIGH SCHOOL and it's hectic because I'm going to have to start filling out college applications, FAFSA, scholarship applications other forms of financial aid, and honestly just thinking about all of this is really stressful.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 9 for Drunken Mistake. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize.**

 **Ally's POV**

I woke up drenched in sweat, sitting up and frantically looking around me. I knew it was just a dream, but it was so real, I felt like I was back at that college party, running for my life. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, so instead I got up and walked out of my room and towards Austin's room. I know it was a little weird to go to him, but he was the only one here and I felt that these past few months have really shown me who the real Austin Moon is, a sweet, caring, energetic, and kind man. As I approached his door, I didn't know what exactly I was going to do, so I decided I was just going to wing it. Instead of knocking on his door, which would have been the polite thing to do I just quietly opened his door and walked in. I gently closed the door and walked to his bed. I didn't wake him I simply crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to him. My movements slowly woke him up. He looked at me with groggy eyes.

"Ally?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare, so I thought I could sleep with you to make them go away."

He smiled at me then opened his arms and allowed me to snuggle up to him. He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly to him. I didn't care though because I felt safe in his arms. I was also glad that he didn't ask what my nightmare consisted of and for that I was grateful, but I know that he will ask questions that I won't want to answer. I know that by me not answering his questions I will frustrate both of us, but I just can't bring up those horrible memories. I can't. Nobody knows what happened to me, not even Trish. Only I hold in that terrible memory that I hope I never have to relive, and I know bringing it up will just spark that memory to come back even after all of this time that I've worked on pushing it to the back of my mind trying my hardest to forget that night.

It was soon after these thoughts that I was able to fall into a deep slumber in Austin's arms.

The next morning I woke up in Austin's arms. Having slept peacefully the rest of the night in his arms. I saw that he was already awake and probably just waiting for me to wake up so he could move. I shifted around and caught his attention. Once he noticed I was awake he smiled at me and looked at me with a look I couldn't describe. He then closed his eyes and leaned his head so that our foreheads were touching. He then lightly kissed me nose and got up from the bed. I couldn't help but smile at the small gestures of love he was giving me. I knew I felt something for him, I just didn't know what it was yet. I just hope it wasn't love, last time I fell in love it wasn't the best experience of my life.

"So you want to tell me what last night was about?" I jumped when I heard him talk, not realizing that I had spaced out and didn't hear him walk back into the room.

"Like I told you, I had a nightmare."

"Yeah, I remember that part, I was just hoping you'd tell me what the nightmare was about."

"I can't. Trust me I want too, but I can't. It's too painful to relive."

"I understand, whenever you're ready to talk we'll talk, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for not pressuring me into telling you."

"I know what it's like to hold a secret that's painful to share."

"I promise you, you'll be the first to know about it when I'm ready. Also, if you don't mind me asking, if I ever have another nightmare like last night, would you mind if I go to you and sleep with you again. I mean like we did last night, not sleeping together as in sex." I finished with red cheeks. Austin just smiled.

"Of course, you didn't even need to ask. Although I wouldn't mind the sex too you know." He said with a smirk on his face.

"You're a pig."

"Hey, I'm not the one who brought it up."

"I know, het by the way, what time is it?"

"It's 10:30"

"Wow I slept in."

"You needed it, plus I know you're more tired than usual because of these little guys." He said while moving towards me and placing his hands on my barely there baby bump.

"How do you know they're boys?"  
"I just do."  
"What if they're girls, or a boy and a girl?"

"I honestly don't care what gender they are, as long as they're healthy."

"Me either, I just want them to be healthy. I don't know what I'd do if something was wrong with one of them or both of them."  
"Hey don't think like that, I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

"I know, but let's change the topic this one is very depressing."

"I agree, but I also have to go, I was supposed to be at the studio at 10 and I'm already late, so I have to go before I'm even later, so I will see you later." He walked out, but not before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips and quickly leaving the room.

I touched my lips and smiled, wanting more than just that chaste kiss. I quickly let go of that though and made my way to my room. I quickly showered and changed and walked to the music room. I started to play an unfamiliar melody. I quickly wrote down the notes and came up with lyrics that went along with the melody.

 **Arms~ Christina Perri**

 _I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

 _But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

 _I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

 _I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

 _You put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

 _And I've never opened up_

 _I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_

 _And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

 _I hope that you see right through my walls_

 _I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

 _I'll never let our love get so close_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

 _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I don't know what inspired this new song, but I really liked it. I looked around the room and noticed another door at the end of the room. I got up from the piano bench and walked towards the door. When I reached it I opened it and noticed it was a recording booth. I smiled enthusiastically and noticed a bunch of instruments in the recording booth. When I located the piano I went to the control board **(is that what it's called?)** and quickly located the record button. I tuned the piano then ran back into the other room as fast as I could and grabbed the sheet where I wrote down the music and ran back to the recording booth. I recovered my breath and hit the record button then went to the piano and started playing my new song. Once I finished my song, I went and stopped the recording. I played the recording back, made some edits and played it back. I smiled at the finished product of my song. I was about to walk out to see if there was a flash drive around here to see if I could save it when I heard a round of clapping from behind me. I turned around startled and ashamed at having been caught.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Who are you?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Lydia Moon, Austin's sister." She replied with her hand out as to offer a handshake.

I happily accepted her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Lydia, my name is Ally Dawson, the mother of your brother's children." I ended in a whisper, ashamed at how I'm introducing myself.

"I know who you are, and you shouldn't be ashamed, if anything my brother is the one who should be ashamed for what he did to you."

"Well it takes two to tango."

"Yes, it does, but from what I understand my brother is the one who didn't use a condom, so it's on him."

"How can you talk about your brother's sex life so openly, if I were you I would be a blundering mess, with red cheeks and everything."

"The whole world knows about my brother's sex life, so honestly it doesn't bother me, at first it did, don't get me wrong it's my brother after all, but after a while I just stopped caring."

"Well that's not very reassuring. Do you think everyone knows about what happened between Austin and I and what the end result of that was?" I ask placing a hand on my growing baby bump.

"It's most likely."

"I guess people were going to find out sooner or later."

"Just know that I will spoil these babies rotten."

I smiled and laughed at her comment.

"Please not too much it's already going to be hard enough trying to stop Austin from buying them everything they want. They may have a wealthy father, but I am still their mother and I was taught to earn everything I wanted, so that's how I hope they grow up. I want them to realize that not everything in life is going to be as easy as asking daddy for it."

"I know what you mean, and trust me when I say this that Austin is only going to give them what they want because we grew up having to earn everything we wanted. My parents may have had some money, but our parents always made us work for what we wanted that's why Austin is where he is now. He worked for his career. He stayed up most nights trying to come up with a song, until he was hit with inspiration and wrote the song that got his name on the charts. With that song record companies approached him until he finally chose Starr Records, mainly because it was close to home and all of the other ones wanted him to move to California, and he didn't want to go far, plus he knows that Starr Records will take him far, I mean look at where he is now."

"That says it all, they have to know what it's like earning everything you want. We grew up with those morals, and I want them to grow up with those morals too. I just hope that Austin agrees with that. I mean we're going to be raising them separately. He's going to have them all to himself, for the weekends, if that's what we agree on that is, and I'll have them during the week. I don't want I'm to influence them into not having to work for what they want."

"Wait you're telling me that you and Austin don't plan on raising the twins together."

"Of course not, I'm just some girl he met at a bar and got pregnant, the mother of his children, nothing more than that. I will never be more than that and you know it."

"Ally, Austin really cares about you, you should've seen him at the hospital he was a mess when he found out you had lost one of the babies, he was a mess, especially when they had to rush you to surgery again after your wounds reopened."

"See, you just confirmed to me that he doesn't care about me. He may care about my well-being right now, but that's only because I'm caring his babies, once they're out he won't really care about me. He'll make sure I'm okay because I'm the mother of his children and I will be raising them for the majority of the time, but other than that he won't really care about me, his main focus would be on the twins."

"That's where you're wrong, I know he cares about you and I will prove it to you."

"You can try, but I doubt you're right, now if you'll excuse me I need to go find a flash drive to save this song, then I'm going to go to the kitchen and see what there is to eat because I am starving. I'll see you later Lydia." With that said I walked out of the room my main goal still in mind, once I found a flash drive I went back to the recording booth saved my song and made my way to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and was surprised to see that there was a whole buffet set out.

"Eat whatever you want, I asked the cooks to make you some food and let me tell you they work fast, especially when I told them it was for you and the babies."

"Uhm wow thanks, and thanks to all of you for making me this it all looks delicious."

"You're welcome Ms. Dawson it was our pleasure. Now if you'll excuse us we must get back to work."

"Don't be afraid to dig in, it was all made for you."

"All of this is supposed to be for me?"

"Well yes, but now that I think about it, it does seem like a lot of food just for you."

"Yes, it is. So I'm just going to garb a plate of food and make my way up to my room, I'm feeling a little tired so as soon as I'm done I think I'll take a nap. So I'll see you later Lydia."

"Oh yeah for sure, I'll talk to you later Ally."

With those final words I grabbed myself a plate of food and a drink then made my way up to my room. I ate my food and it was delicious. I was almost tempted to go for more, almost, but I was so tired that sleep won me over.

 **Austin's POV**

I didn't want to leave Ally, I was really comfortable with her in my arms, but I had to get to work, I was already late, but at this point I didn't care because Ally trusted me enough to come to me after she woke up from her nightmare. Even though I didn't like that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what her nightmare consisted of I was still happy that she came to me because that means she must like me, even if it's only a little bit. I need to find out more about her, I need to find out about her past why she was at that bat that night, because clearly she isn't used to the party life that club offered. I didn't know who to ask and I didn't want to ask her because I know she wouldn't give me an answer, but I think I know someone who could help me with that and she went by the name of Kira Starr.

As soon as I got done recording I went on a search for Kira. It took me a while to find her because she wasn't where she usually is. When I found her, I went up to her and called for her attention. When she saw me she excused herself from the people she was talking too, and came up to me, the first thing she did when she was at arm's length was slap me across the face hard.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for getting my best friend pregnant."

"That doesn't mean you have to hit me."

"Yes it does because she was a virgin you ass, plus she's still in school, well at least she was before she ended up pregnant because you don't know how to use a condom."

"Hey, I know how to use a condom, I was really trashed that night that's probably why I didn't remember to use one okay."

"See if you were smarter you would have used one no matter how trashed you were that night."

"Okay, I'm sorry okay, but I'm trying to make it up to her, plus I want to be in my children's lives."

"Well at least you're owning up to your mistakes and- wait did you just say children, as in more than one?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know about that huh, well yeah Ally's pregnant with twins, she was originally pregnant with triplets but when she had to go to the hospital she lost one of the babies."

"Oh Austin I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be, I just guess it wasn't meant to be, plus it wasn't your fault she ended up in the hospital."

"Yeah, I know, now why did you call me over?"

"Oh right, I wanted to know if you know anything about Ally's past?"

"Why not just ask her?"

"I tried, but she was so closed off, she avoided the topic."

"Well if she doesn't want to tell you about her past, then it's not my place to tell you."

"I know that, but I'm a little desperate for answers, she came to me last night because she had a nightmare, she looked like she was about to pass out, she was drenched in sweat and her hands were really clammy, I was honestly really worried so I just held her all night. I tried asking her in the morning what her nightmare was about. But she didn't want to tell me. I told her I'd wait until she was ready to tell me, but I want to know about her past. I want to know everything about her. She may not want to tell me about her nightmare and like I said I'm okay with that, but I want to know who she really is and where she came from. I just want to know more than just the basics like her name and age."

"I get it Austin, but like I said it's not my place to tell you, plus I don't know everything about her past, if you really want to know you should ask her childhood best friend Trish."

"Who's Trish?"

"Ally's childhood best friend and roommate, well ex roommate she called me not too long ago asking if I knew where she was because Ally just sent her a text saying she was moving out."  
"Uh yeah, she's sortta living with me."

"I figured after you told me she went to you after her nightmare."

"Do you know where Trish is, or where I could find her?"

"No, honestly she goes from job to job every week so I don't know where she works right now."  
"Then do you have her number, so I can call her?"

"Yeah hold on."

She grabbed her phone unlocked it and looked for Trish's number, when she found it she gave it to me I saved her contact into my phone and thanked her.

"You're welcome Austin, but I don't know how much help she'll be. You took her best friend away, not only that you took her virginity and got her pregnant, so she might want to kill you at first."  
"Okay, well it looks like I'll be setting up a meeting in a public place." I said a little afraid for my life right now.

"Oh she won't care if you're in a public place or not."

"Well then I guess I'll have a body guard with me."  
"Good choice, make sure he's really strong and has a high pain tolerance."

"Got it, thanks again for your help Kira, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, no problem I'll see you later."

With that said I walked away from her and walked out of Starr Records with one thing in mind, well two actually, but right now my main objective was to get in contact with Trish and find out more about Ally's past. I know that when she finds out what I'm doing she's going to be beyond pissed with me, but right now I could honestly care less. With that said I sent Trish a text telling her who I was and that I wanted to meet her. She replied with an okay and I set off to Mini's hoping to get some answers while there.

 **Okay so I hoped this is long enough for the long wait I caused you guys. Remember to follow/review if you enjoyed the chapter. The more you review the faster I update. Until next time. Ciao.**

 **~Shadow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this chapter is mainly Trish and Austin meeting and talking. There will be suspenseful moments where Trish is talking about Ally's past and that will be in italics. Trish won't tell Austin everything because after all she is Ally's best friend and she doesn't want to ruin that. She may be mad at Ally because she didn't tell her she had slept with Austin and that she ended up pregnant because of that. So on with the story.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Austin's POV**

When I arrived at Mini's I sat down at the first open table I saw and texted Trish to tell her I had arrived and would be waiting for her if she wasn't already here. I waited for her to reply, but she didn't instead she left me on read. Great! Note the sarcasm. I waited for about half an hour I was about to get up when I felt a tap on my shoulder **.** I turned around to most likely greet a fan, but instead I was met with a slap to the face and then a pie. I didn't know how to react I was shocked at first, but that soon wore off and I felt the stinging sensation on my cheek. Then I felt the heat of the pie radiating all over my face. I moved my hands to my face and tried to get the pie off my face I was only successful in smearing it all over my face. I grabbed a few napkins instead and cleared off as much as I could then proceeded to tell the person off when she introduced herself.

"I'm Trish."

"Austin."

"Yeah I know hence the slap to the face and the pie."

"I guess I deserved that, but you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"I didn't have to hit you so hard!? You got my best friend pregnant!"

"Okay, yes that did happen, but to be perfectly honest Ally and I were drunk."  
"Yes, but even drunk guys remember to use condoms."

"Okay I'm sick and tired of people judging me about not being able to put on a condom and use it right. Okay so I forgot to put one on, it's not like anything bad happened?"

"Nothing bad happened!? My best friend ended up pregnant because you didn't use a condom."

"Is being pregnant really a bad thing though. We're giving life to two babies, is it really that bad."

"No, but that doesn't mean Ally wanted children now, she wanted to finish school first and find a steady job, then she wanted to find a boyfriend and fall in love, get engaged, get married wait a year or two, THEN have children."

"So we skipped a few steps, what's wrong with that?"

"Austin, after Ally gives birth what's going to happen next? Are you going to want full custody where they live with you? Or maybe Ally gets full custody and they live with her with you getting them during the weekends and maybe not even then because you're too busy recording new songs or going on tour?"

"What are you talking about? I care about Ally, she's not only the mother of my children, she's so much more than that."

"Does she know that?"

"I don't know."

"Talk to her because I know that Ally's going to want full custody, she'll obviously want you to be in their lives, but she's going to want to raise them, have them with her all day and night."

"I'm hoping that she'll want to share custody with me, actually I'm hoping for joint custody. I want her to live with me. I want to be able to be with them day and night. I want to be there for them all of the time, not during the weekends or every other week. I want to see them daily."

"Talk to her, now why did you want to meet me here, it obviously wasn't to talk about custody or for me to slap you and throw a pie in your face."

"Right, I called you here today because I know you're Ally's best friend and I was hoping you could tell me about Ally's past."

"I don't know Austin, can't you just ask Ally?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it."

"If she doesn't want to talk about it it's for a reason."

"I understand, I want to know that reason."

"Austin, Ally didn't have the best childhood. She struggled a lot to get to where she is now, well where she was. She worked really hard in school and worked countless hours to be able to pay for MUNY. She got in that's actually where she was attending. She came for the summer to spend it with us. She was set to go back for her last year this fall. She was excited she was ready to graduate, but now she can't go back. She's pregnant, and with the added extra cost of all of the baby stuff she's going to need she won't be able to pay for everything, not to mention it's twins not just one baby."

"I didn't know about that, if she really wanted to go back to school she could. I would obviously pay for everything that she needed for the babies. She wouldn't have to pay for any of that."

"Yes, but she can't exactly go back now, she's bound to start showing soon, and everyone is going to judge her."  
"Why would they judge her? It's normal for a women to get pregnant."

"Yes, but MUNY is a prestigious school and Ally being pregnant without having graduated or gotten married first is frowned upon." **(Most likely not, but hey this is fanfiction.)**

"I didn't realize her being pregnant would cause so much trouble."

"Hey, what's done is done, and I may be risking my friendship with Ally, but, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, you can tell me. Where was she born? Where did she grow up? Where did she live as a child? Favorite color? Food? Book? Artist? Parents? Any siblings? Most of all what happened in her past that is so horrible that she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Well let's see, she was born in Miami, Florida to Penny and Lester Dawson. She grew up in Miami as an only child. Her favorite color is red, she loves pickles, I would say she doesn't have a favorite book, because she reads a book and claims it's her favorite then reads another book the following week and all of a sudden that's her favorite book. She likes all music so I won't say a specific artist, and about the last question, Ally's parents weren't always there for her. They would constantly be out on "business" trips as they would call it, when in reality they would just leave on a vacation without Ally. Neither of them really wanted children at first. It wasn't until was in a really bad car accident our junior year of high school that her parents really started worrying about her. Her car was a wreck, she almost died. She was in a coma for about 6 months. Her parents were about to pull the plug, when she woke up. She had amnesia for a year before she fully recovered and even now we still think that she hasn't remembered everything. The only reason she drank that night is because we asked her too, it was her 23rd birthday and we wanted her to have fun, we didn't think it would get to the point where she was so drunk that she would leave with some guy and sleep with him. The last time she drank so much was the night she crashed her car. After she woke up and we told her what had happened she vowed to never get that drunk again. I guess she just got carried away. That and I think someone gave her really strong shots."

"Wow that's really intense, no wonder she doesn't want to talk about it. I told Ally I would wait until she was ready to tell me what happened to her, but I am curious, so can you give me a glimpse as to what happened to her during her college years. She gave me an idea that she had been attacked or at least she came close to it."

"What are you talking about? Ally wasn't attacked while she was at MUNY, she would have told me."

"Are you sure, because last night when she came into my room because of a nightmare she hinted at something happening to her during a college party."

"I don't know what to tell you Austin, if something really did happen to her she didn't tell me and that's really weird because no matter how bad the situation was she'll tell me about it. If she didn't tell me it's most likely because she's scared. She probably has some trauma when remembering. I'll ask her about it. Of course it will be subtle, so she doesn't know you told me about it, because if she does she'll most likely figure you met me to get info on her past and that I told you something."

"You're right I don't want her to be mad at me."

"Oh, if she ever finds out, she'll be beyond pissed."

"Please don't tell me that, I don't want to make her angry with me. She's capable of leaving me and I don't want that. I care about her too much."

"Do you really care about her, or the fact that she's having your children so you want her to be okay so they're okay?"

She really made me think about that one, did I really care about Ally or was it only because she was pregnant. Wait! Why was I even thinking about this? Of course I cared about Ally!

"Of course I care about Ally!"

"You had to think about it first."

"I don't know why I did, I really shouldn't have because I care about her I really do care about her. I also care about my children too, but that's not the only reason as to why I care about her. Ally is honestly really nice and funny and she's genuinely a really down to earth girl."

"Yeah, she is. Anyway this chat was fun, but I really have to go, I have to get to work now. I'll talk to you soon Austin."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later Trish." With that I gave her a quick, but firm hug and left for my car. Once inside the car I backed out of the mall parking lot and drove home.

I got home and called out to Ally, when she didn't answer I got a little worried and went around the house shouting her name whilst looking for her. When I couldn't find her I got really scared that she had found out what I had done today and decided to leave me without telling me.

I was about to go to my car and drive around looking for her when I saw my sister Lydia walk down the stairs with her headphones in, watching a show on Netflix, Scandal, by the looks of it.

She paused the show and looked up, taking off her headphones when she saw me.

"Oh hey Austin, I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly. I went around the whole house looking for Ally, but I can't find her. I think she left without telling me, so I'm going to out in my car and look for her."

"You don't need to do that she's in her room, and she most likely didn't answer you because she's asleep. She's been really tired lately so, I had the cooks make her some food. She grabbed a plate of food and a drink and went upstairs to her room. I assume she's still asleep. I would go check her room if you didn't find her anywhere else. Oh and if she isn't in her room, try the recording booth in the music room, I found her in there earlier today recording a song. By the looks of it she was really good at working the controls."

"I would assume she would, she was majoring in music production as well as music composition."

"That I did not know, but Austin you have to hear the song, it's full of raw passion. Not only that she has an amazing voice."

"Her voice I know about, I heard her singing last night."

"Well yeah, I think the song is still saved in the booth, she might have saved it on a flash drive, but I'm pretty sure there's still a copy saved on there."

"I'll check later right now I'm gonna go see if she's still sleeping, if not I'll go look for her in the booth. Thanks for the help Lydia, but I just have another question. Why are you here, and how did you get in?"

"I came to visit you for the week as to how I got in, you really need to find another place to hide your key big brother."

"I hid it in a rock under a bush need to the porch, if you didn't know where it was you would literally have to look for it."

"Well yes, I looked for it. It took me an hour and a half to find it."

"Maybe a little heads up that you're coming would have been nice. I would have waited for you to get here, or left work early to spend some time with you and more importantly open the door for you."

"Well whatever, I'm here now and it's not like you can kick me out. I'm your little sister and it's getting late, so you can't exactly send me away alone."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't just drop you off myself."

"Oh, come on Austin, please let me stay here, I don't want to go home."

"Why, is something wrong at home?"

"You're going to get mad once I tell you."

"There is nothing you could tell me that would make me mad."

"Oh I beg I differ. What I'm about to tell you is going to make you extremely mad."

"Lydia, no matter what it is, you're my little sister. I support you in whatever you have to tell me, whether it be good or bad."

"You said it not me, but anyway. Austin I'm…."

 **Ally's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. When I saw it my eyes went wide because according to the clock it was currently 7:38 am, meaning I slept for about 19 hours. Wow was I tired. I'm still kind of tired, but I know I have to get up, plus I am starving especially because the only thing I ate yesterday was the plate of food I ate before I took a nap. Well before I fell asleep. I got up, but promptly fell to the ground. My legs felt numb, probably because I was asleep for so long. I was about to get up, when Austin came rushing in. He saw me on the ground with a hand on my belly, he immediately ran to me and picked me up asking me if I was okay and if anything hurt, wondering if I needed to be taken to the hospital. I laughed at his antics and told him I was fine.  
"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes Austin I'm fine, my legs felt a little numb rom sleeping for so long, that's why I fell down, but seriously I'm fine. Now are you fine? You look like you've been up all night."

"That's because I have been up all night."

"Why?"

"Lydia told me something last night that really shocked me. It left me speechless honestly. The worst part is that she thought I would be mad because of it."

"What did she tell you?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"You're right. It's just that whatever she told you must have been really bad that it caused you to stay awake all night."

"It defiantly shocked me."

"Come lay down, you need to sleep, you're going to get sick if you don't"

"Will you lay with me?"

"I would, but I'm really hungry and I need to take a shower. Once I'm fed and showered I'll come lay down with you. Deal?"

"Deal, but can you wake me up 11, I have a meeting to get to."

"No, I will not wake you up because you need to sleep so, I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Ally I'm serious this meeting is really important."

"Yeah and so is your health, so you will sleep until your body is ready for you to wake up."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble because I slept instead of going to that meeting it's on you."

"Fine by me, now got to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

With that said Austin fell into a deep sleep. I took a quick shower then went downstairs to see if the cooks had anything ready. Once downstairs I could smell that the cooks did indeed have food ready. A whole breakfast actually. I happily got a plate and ate to my heart's content. Once I finished I thanked the cooks and walked back upstairs. To my room and as promised laid down next to Austin. He must have known it was me because he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes falling asleep.

 **The third chapter for Escaping the Green's will be up shortly for those of you who are also reading that story.**

 **Also you guys aren't really reviewing for this story which means you guys probably don't like the story or plot. I don't know whether I should delete it or go back and edit the chapters so they're more interesting. If I can get to 50 reviews before the next chapter I'll continue with the story if not I guess I'll use whatever feedback you guys give me to decide what to do with the story.**

 **~Shadow**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this story is going haywire, many of you have reviewed that you want me to continue the story, so I am, but the updates will be slow because school is in session and I'm a senior so I'm very busy, I have to deal with everything that comes with being a senior especially because I have AP classes that I'm going to have to worry about so like I said updates will not be frequent.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

 **Chapter 11**

Previously on Drunken Mistake….

 _ **Ally's POV**_

 _I woke up and looked at the clock. When I saw it my eyes went wide because according to the clock it was currently 7:38 am, meaning I slept for about 19 hours. Wow was I tired. I'm still kind of tired, but I know I have to get up, plus I am starving especially because the only thing I ate yesterday was the plate of food I ate before I took a nap. Well before I fell asleep. I got up but promptly fell to the ground. My legs felt numb, probably because I was asleep for so long. I was about to get up when Austin came rushing in. He saw me on the ground with a hand on my belly, he immediately ran to me and picked me up asking me if I was okay and if anything hurt, wondering if I needed to be taken to the hospital. I laughed at his antics and told him I was fine.  
"Are you sure you're fine?"_

" _Yes Austin I'm fine, my legs felt a little numb from sleeping for so long, that's why I fell down, but seriously I'm fine. Now are you fine? You look like you've been up all night."_

" _That's because I have been up all night."_

" _Why?"_

" _Lydia told me something last night that really shocked me. It left me speechless honestly. The worst part is that she thought I would be mad because of it."_

" _What did she tell you?"_

" _It's not my place to tell."_

" _You're right. It's just that whatever she told you must have been really bad that it caused you to stay awake all night."_

" _It defiantly shocked me."_

" _Come lay down, you need to sleep, you're going to get sick if you don't"_

" _Will you lay with me?"_

" _I would, but I'm really hungry and I need to take a shower. Once I'm fed and showered I'll come lay down with you. Deal?"_

" _Deal, but can you wake me up 11, I have a meeting to get to."_

" _No, I will not wake you up because you need to sleep so, I'll be back in about an hour or two."_

" _Ally I'm serious this meeting is really important."_

" _Yeah and so is your health, so you will sleep until your body is ready for you to wake up."_

" _Fine, but if I get in trouble because I slept instead of going to that meeting it's on you."_

" _Fine by me, now got to sleep."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

 _With that said Austin fell into a deep sleep. I took a quick shower then went downstairs to see if the cooks had anything ready. Once downstairs I could smell that the cooks did indeed have food ready. A whole breakfast actually. I happily got a plate and ate to my heart's content. Once I finished I thanked the cooks and walked back upstairs. To my room and as promised laid down next to Austin. He must have known it was me because he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes falling asleep._

 **Austin's POV**

I woke feeling better than I have in a long time. I opened my eyes and looked around and realized that I was in Ally's room and that she was sleeping right next to me, just like she said she would be. I was a little worried though because she had been sleeping all day not to mention she also slept all afternoon and all night last night. I felt her forehead and it was really warm, like more so than normal. I quietly and gently laid her down got up and went to the restroom for the first aid kit that had a thermometer inside. I quickly checked her temperature and saw that she had a slightly high fever.

I quickly made my way downstairs and looked for Olivia, my main housemaid and one of my best friends, she practically raised me because my parents went away a lot, but when they were home they gave me all of the love I ever needed. Spending as much time with Lydia and me as possible before they had to leave again. Now my parents don't travel as much, but it doesn't really matter because Lydia and I are all grown up, sure Lydia is still a minor, but she can practically fend for herself, hence why she's decided to go study abroad in England as a foreign exchange student, however, what really upset me is she thought I would be mad at her because she discovered who she really is, not to mention the fact that in order to do that she went to some party, got drunk and slept with some random person, of the irony of all things, the good thing is she didn't end up pregnant. I would've supported her if it came to it, but luckily she isn't.

As I was contemplating my sister's life, I accidentally ran into Olivia.

"Olivia, I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Austin, now, why do you look lost in thought?"

"I'm thinking of everything happening around me right now. I mean, I'm going to be a father for crying out loud, and to twins! You, know what, though, I'm actually really excited to be a dad. I mean I never thought I was going to have children, well not this early in my life, but it's so worth it. Feeling them move, felt amazing. I actually wanted to cry. I was so fascinated, yet extremely happy because I know they're in their healthy and alive." I said all of this with an enormous grin on my face.

"You're practically radiating happiness when you talk about becoming a father. Now how do you feel about the young lady carrying them, the mother of your unborn babies, how do you feel about her?"

"I feel content, happy, that she's here."

"Is that all you feel for her?"

"I honestly don't know."

"If you feel something for her tell her, don't just have her here because you feel the need to protect her. It isn't your job to protect her. From what I can tell she can take care of herself. You feel responsible for getting her pregnant, but if you don't feel anything but an obligation for your mistakes, then you shouldn't string her along. Her emotions are crazy right now. There are going to be days where she's extremely happy one minute then extremely mad for no reason."

"I know, I had to deal with my mom when she was pregnant with Lydia. There were some pretty scary days, where I was just too afraid to go near her. The day Lydia was born was the happiest day of my life because her hormones weren't all over the place and she wouldn't get angry at me anymore for no particular reason."

"So, no let's go back to Ally, are you doing it out of obligation, or because you feel something for her?"

"I feel something for her, I just don't know what it is yet."

"It could be that you feel guilt and excitement. Guilt for getting her pregnant and excitement at the prospect of being a father."

"I feel guilt, I'm not going to lie, but I don't regret what happened, plus it takes two to tango."

"I know it takes two to tango, Austin. Now, how about we go get some breakfast in you and ten you can wake up Ally with some breakfast in bed. I know she's been really tired lately, pregnancy does that to you, you know."

"Yeah I kinda figured that out when she slept for, I think it was 17 hours, plus another few when she laid down to sleep with me after she refused to let me go to work because I looked way too tired to function properly."

"I like her already, she's looking out or you, even though she doesn't have to. That just shows she cares about you."

"Or she already has that motherly instinct."

"It could be. No come on, let's go get some food in you so then you can take some up to Ally. Speaking of which, do you know when her next doctor's appointment is?"

Panicking I looked at my phone and realized the date and the time. Today was Ally's appointment and it was in an hour, and if we're going to make it we have to leave in the next 15 minutes. I quickly said goodbye to Olivia and ran to Ally's bedroom, where she was currently awake and getting ready. She turned around when she heard me come in, she looked at me and told me to hurry up.

"Hurry up Austin, we're going to be late."

"I know, I know, I'll hurry." I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and grabbed my keys and wallet. I grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her along with me as best and fast as I could without hurting her. Once inside the car we buckled up and I pulled out of the driveway. As soon as we reached the clinic we went inside and registered.

"Wow, we made it just in time. That was some pretty fast driving Austin."

"I know and I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm really excited to see them."

"I know, I am too." We sat down and waited for about 15 minutes before Ally's name was called out. As soon as they called her name we got up and they led us to some rooms in the back. We quickly sat down as the doctor told Ally she needed to lift her shirt up until right below her breasts and unbutton her pants and pull them down just a little. She quickly did as told and we soon found ourselves captivated by the screen in front of us.

"Wow. Look, Austin, those are our babies."

"Yeah, I know, it's amazing seeing them for the first time."

"It looks like everything is in check Ms. Dawson, now I'm going to step out for a bit so you can change into this robe so we can check your cervix. Are you two going to want pictures of the ultrasound?"

"Yes. Thank you" As soon as she left Ally looked at me and stared at me until I finally figured out that she wanted me to leave the room so I wouldn't see her change to which I promptly replied.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before babe." And stepped out to let her change.

 **Ally's POV**

As soon as Austin left the room, I quickly undressed and put the robe on. Then I called out to Austin to let him know that I was done changing and that he could back in if he wanted too, which he swiftly did. As soon as he was seated the doctor knocked on the door and I told her it was okay to come in.

"Alrighty then Ms. Dawson, I'm just going to check your cervix and make sure everything I okay down here, before I let you out."

"Okay."

"Oh before I forget here are your pictures and I want to see you here in the next three weeks. You're carrying twins which means your visits need to be more frequent than if you were only carrying one."

"Will do. Do you think I'll make it to full term with them?"

"It is most likely that they will come a little earlier, but that is perfectly normal with twins, seen as they share the space in there and would probably make you and themselves really uncomfortable."

"Okay thank you." She quickly checked my cervix to make sure everything was okay then left me to change. This time I did not have Austin leave, I just had him turn around while I quickly changed.

"So, this is totally going to spoil the good mood you're in, but Rocky called me and told me that we need to start going out publically, that way, when your baby bump gets too big to hide, we can say that we had been seeing each other for a long time and that we had decided we wanted to have aa baby together because we loved each other." I looked at him, asking with my eyes if he was being serious. By the way, he was looking at me, it was pretty clear he was. I was pissed now, all my happy gone. As soon as we got home, I stormed out of the car and through the front door all the way to my bedroom, where I promptly slammed the door shut and locked it. Then I leaned against the door and started crying. I heard Austin on the other side of the door, trying to get me to open the door and talk to him, but I couldn't do that. I was hurt that he still thought this to be about publicity. I was falling for him and all he cared about was his image.

I quickly got up and went to the bed, where I kept a suitcase that I had brought from my house a few days after I agreed to move in here with Austin. I quickly filled it with clothes and other stuff I might need. Then I went to the bathroom, where I showered, dressed grabbed all of my toiletries and made sure everything was packed. I stayed in my room until I knew for a fact that everyone was asleep. I quickly made my way downstairs, I was about to approach the door when I noticed that the alarm system was on. I cursed myself, for being so stupid as to think this would be easy. I remembered Austin pressing the code, in and I was trying to remember when I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Lydia, staring at me with disbelief.

"Ally? What are you doing? Why are you dressed and why do you have a suitcase with you?"  
"I'm leaving Lydia, your brother only sees me as a publicity stunt and I can't do that."

"What are you talking about? My brother is head over heels for you. Why would you think something like that?"

"Because your brother told me this afternoon after my doctor's appointment that Rocky had called him about us going out in public, that way when it gets too hard to hide my baby bump, we can say that we're so in love that we thought it was a great idea to have a baby together."  
"Ally he was just saying what Rocky told him to tell you."  
"I understand Lydia, but the way he said it made it sound as if he didn't want to go out in public with me as if I was an embarrassment to him."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"I don't know Lydia, I think I just need some time to think everything through. Do you think you can help me out here?"

"The password is the day you told him you were pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." I quickly punched in the date of when I told him I was pregnant, and sure, enough the keypad turned green and the system was turned off. I quickly turned to Lydia and thanked her before walking out to the taxi that was waiting for me by the front gate. I put my stuff in the trunk and opened the cab door. I looked back at Austin's house once more before getting into the taxi and looking back as his house got farther and farther away until it was no longer visible. I sighed as I closed my eyes, crying silent tears and rubbing my growing belly. As soon as we got to my old apartment I quickly got out grabbed my stuff and paid the taxi before walking up to the elevator and pressing the floor towards my old home.

 **There you go guy's chapter 11. Again I'm sorry for the extremely long wait of 2 moths for me to update, everything is hectic right now. I'm sick, college applications are kicking my butt, so are scholarship applications, and I'm also on my schools news, meaning I have to write my own script and make sure I look okay before I film. Then once everything is done I have to put it all together because I'm also the editor. So yeah my life is really hectic right now. As soon as this is posted I'm going to start working on chapter 4 of Escaping the Greens. Again sorry for the long wait and remember to follow and review. If there are any mistakes blame Grammarly that's what I used to fix most of my mistakes.**

 **Quick Question. I live in the US and tomorrow 11/08/16 is election day. If you live in the US how many of you are as nervous as I am about the results?**

 **Another question. Who do you want as president of the United States of America?**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
